


Come Find Me

by mehna



Series: I Found You [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Actor Magnus Bane, Alec Rides A Skateboard, Alternate Universe - Human, Biphobia, Cinderella Elements, Dancer Magnus Bane, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Meet-Cute, Musician Alec Lightwood, Original song lyrics, Social Media, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehna/pseuds/mehna
Summary: "Neither of us know the future, darling, but if you feel what I feel, which I hope you do, then I think we owe it to ourselves to find out.”Alec, an aspiring musician, crosses paths with Magnus, an aspiring actor. Their meeting happens by chance but they both know they could have something special, they just have to admit it and fight for it.





	1. Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> This whole this stemmed from my need to have a Celebrity, YouTuber AU and have Malec as a Power Couple. It's like mostly fluff, little bit of angst and some Cinderella-esque details because why not. 
> 
> I really hope you like it and I'll post a chapter a day! There'll only be four and I've mostly finished them so I can guarantee no wait :D
> 
> <3

It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence for Alec to find himself on this particular bus. He’d spent the afternoon busking around Manhattan with his trusty ukulele and was now on his way home to Brooklyn.

In actuality, home was Los Angeles. His parents and siblings were all there and he was all the way across the country for an audition. There was a book series that was in the process of becoming a movie franchise and they were looking for musicians, and Alec? He wanted in.

He’d spent years training, practicing and writing songs and this was finally his first chance to make a name out of himself.

But of course, he’d needed something on the side to do whilst he was in New York and so while he was living with his friend Lydia, he spent afternoons busking during auditions and call-backs just to get out and still perform.

It wasn’t the best thing to do, not everyone appreciated random street musicians but the majority were very welcoming and Alec loved making people smile with his music, whether it be by covers or originals.

And so, it was on one of those fateful afternoons that he was sat in his usual seat on his usual bus and a literal God walked in, taking the seat right beside him. That might have been because there were no other ones available, but Alec was too busy admiring the man’s beauty to notice that.

He breathed confidence, from the way he walked and the way he dressed. It was colourful and sparkly and on anyone else, it would look ridiculous but this man pulled it off. His nails were painted too, a sparkly midnight blue that matched his eye shadow. There was glitter dusting his skin, even his partly visible chiselled chest that was on display due to the lose shirt that was halfway unbuttoned.

Alec didn’t even realise he was staring until his phone vibrated in his pocket and he jumped, barely containing his flush at how pathetic he was. Thankfully, the man didn’t notice his ogling.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and accepted the call after seeing Lydia’s smiling face.

She squealed down the phone and Alec had to hold it away from his ear, flashing an apologetic smile at his beautiful companion when the other looked in confusion at his phone.

“Jesus woman, calm down would you?” Alec scoffed once she’d stopped her attempt of busting his ear drums.

“Alec! Oh my gosh Alec you’ll never guess what?”

“Can this wait until I get home? I’m on the bus,” Alec asked, eyeing his surroundings and trying to talk as quietly as possible.

“No! I just got in and I checked the messages and you got it! You got in! They want your songs Alec, your songs!” she squealed again but Alec didn’t bother moving the phone away, too dumbfounded at her words.

They liked his songs?

They _liked_ his songs!

“Alec? You still there?”

“Wha-yes? Uhm, holy shit...fuck, god I gotta stop swearing oh my gosh they said yes?” Alec blabbered and shot another apologetic smile at the glittery man who just looked amused at his point however the old lady in front was glaring at him.

“Yes you dummy! And I knew it. I knew they’d love your songs. Okay, we’ll celebrate when you get home! I gotta call Izzy!”

“No!” Alec said a little too loudly and lowered his head when some other people starting looking at him pointedly. “I wanna tell her,” he added quietly and looked out the window, noticing this was where he had to get off. “I gotta go, be there soon.”

He hung up before she could say anything that would make him annoy the other people on the bus and pocketed his phone, a humongous smile on his face.

“Good news?” The man asked and Alec’s smile dropped in a second once he heard his silky voice.

Was there seriously _nothing_ unattractive about this guy?

“Uh...yeah,” Alec nodded and licked his suddenly dry lips. “Great news.”

“Congratulations,” the man smiled at him and it did things to Alec’s insides.

“Thanks,” Alec was about to say more, not that he knew _what_ exactly, but the driver reading out the stop name got his attention. “Shit, _fuck_ ,” he slapped a hand over his mouth to prevent any more curses escaping and stood up. “Sorry, I...uh, gotta go. My stop.” And with that, Alec pushed past him rather hurriedly and rushed off the bus, hitting himself inwardly the whole way at his stupid self for being so damn clumsy and rude.

***

“Lyds,” Alec groaned, shutting the door behind himself and slowly sliding down it, on to the floor. “I’m such a fuck up.”

Lydia walked out of the kitchen with champagne in her hand and eyed him dubiously. “You just got a deal with a New York Best Seller being turned into a movie and you’re a fuck up?”

“I made a dick out of myself on the bus and there was this really hot guy and I swore so much and this little old lady was giving me the evils I think she wants to kill me and then I ran off and _fuck!_ He was so cute and holy _double fuck_ I did it!” Alec’s eyes widened mid rambling and he jumped to his feet, startling even himself at the sudden movement. “I fucking did it! They’re gonna use my songs... _my_ songs!”

Alec rushed to Lydia and literally swept her off her feet, hugging her so hard and spinning them around. She giggled as she clung to him and he couldn’t help the happy laugh bubble out of him.

“Yes you did! I’m so proud of you Alec!”

He gently placed her back on the ground and pressed a lingering kiss on her forehead. “Thank you, so much. For everything.”

“You’re welcome, you goofball. Now drink up. We’re going out tonight.” She forcefully shoved the bottle of champagne to his chest and he took it from her grip, taking a big gulp and grimacing instantly at the horrible taste.

“I still fucking hate champage.”

***

The next time Alec saw his glittery crush, who Lydia and Izzy now dubbed as Sparkles, he almost had a heart attack.

His attire was a lot more casual but he looked so _sexy_. It was the yoga pants that gave Alec his mini heart attack. They fit him so well and his ass looked _incredible._ Maybe he just got back from the gym or something but either way; Alec couldn’t tear his eyes away.

This time, there definitely were spare seats but the man came right to the one next to Alec again, a dazzling smile on his face. 

“What are you listening to?” he asked and Alec frowned, wondering what he was talking about and then his eyes widened as he realised he _was_ in fact listening to music.

“Uh, Fleetwood Mac,” Alec answered and watched as the guys hand, black nail polish with no rings, reached over Alec to his right side for the ear bud. His movement was hesitant and cautious as if asking for permission and Alec didn’t even have to think twice before he nodded and watched as the beauty pulled it out and got comfortable in his seat, letting the bud fit into his right ear.

“‘The Chain’,” the guy murmured, “brilliant song.”

Alec nodded, dumbfounded at the turn of events and then shifted his gaze to the front, enjoying the music and gorgeous guy’s presence.

They sat in silence until Alec’s stop came again and with an apologetic smile, Alec got up.

The guy smiled at him and pulled his legs to the side to give Alec room to pass. He wiggled his fingers in a wave that was far too elegant for what would otherwise be a silly gesture. Alec thought he’d make a good hand model.

Alec waved back a little awkwardly and got off the bus, walking the way to Lydia’s apartment with a skip in his step.

***

From then onwards, every Friday, without fail, this handsome stranger would sit next to Alec and listen to his music.

They never exchanged many words, mostly because Alec was too mesmerised by his beauty that whenever he was in close vicinity, all of Alec’s rational thinking would just fly out the window.

He was pretty sure he’d even mess up telling the stranger his name.

All the while, Alec was writing more and more songs, recording in the studio for the first time and still busking on the streets every Friday. It became a routine by the first month and Alec loved every bit of it.

He even loved seeing the man’s outfits every time. To this date, he’d never worn the same thing twice and they switched between gym style clothing and his usual flamboyant, glittery clothing.

Izzy and Lydia thought he was being stupid by not actually talking to the guy but Alec knew he’d fuck up their little thing if he did. And he didn’t want to lose the attention of this stranger so he stayed quiet.

Maybe it was the whole air of mystery that made it all the more enticing but Alec wasn’t prepared to break it, so if that meant they were only two strangers who shared Alec’s earphones ever Friday then so be it.

***

Time flew by and before Alec knew it, almost three months had passed.

It was Friday.

When he woke up that morning, the smile on his face was the biggest it had ever been because this time, not only was he going to see the beautiful stranger, his Album for the film would be finished, fully edited and ready to be used.

It wasn’t allowed to be sold just yet but Alec was okay with that because at least he’d get a copy of it for himself. He had to sign a big contract that said he wasn’t allowed to show it to anybody until after the producers and record company release it. No one even knew that the music was done by him except his friends and family and Simon, the music producer that worked with him, told him to enjoy his final few months of privacy before everyone went crazy about his music.

It was safe to say he blushed like an idiot at that.

So he rode the subway to Manhattan early morning and skateboarded the rest of the way to the record company, Jade Wolf, with his ukulele strapped to his back for his afternoon busking.

It was weird to walk in and not be pulled aside for ID or anything, everyone in the building knew him and the receptionist, Lily, always gave him a warm smile and little wave.

He made his way up to Simon’s studio on the 17th floor and knocked on the door before walking in.

“Hey Sim...on oh shit is that Luke? I mean Mr Garroway? I mean Sir Garroway. _Fuck._ I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to swear...Mr Garroway Sir.” Alec rambled seeing the head of the record label sipping on his coffee.

If he could magic himself away, he would have done it in that moment.

Could they fire him _after_ signing the contract? He hoped not.

Lucky for him, Mr Garroway looked highly amused rather than angry.

“Relax Alec, I don’t bite,” he said and stood up, extending his hand out in greeting. “It’s great to finally meet you after all this time.”

“You too, uh, Sir...I’m so sorry about, uhm, before.” Alec stuttered and tried to block out Simon’s giggling in the corner.

“It’s no problem. I practically raised this idiot in the corner,” Luke said nodding to Simon and ignored the indignant ‘hey!’, “and he never stops talking. Between him and my adopted kiddo Magnus, I’m surprised I haven’t yet taken them to Church to see if there’s some demon inside them for all the cussing.”

Alec smiled a little unnervingly, unsure of what to say to that. Luke patted his back and ushered him to the sofa where Simon was sat glaring at Luke.

“Speaking of Magnus, I’m gonna go call him and see how his audition went,” Luke said to Simon and then turned back to Alec. “It was great to meet you son and I look forward to hearing your music on the film. Simon said you did most of the instrumentals too. You’re a talented one,” he winked and left before Alec could even stutter out a response.

“Man you look like you’re low on fibre, I know he’s like super tall and stuff but chill, he’s a big softie. Kinda like you,” said Simon and Alec instantly turned to glare at him. “You’re freakishly tall dude, it was just an observation.”

Alec sighed and flopped down on the sofa, more than comfortable around Simon after all the time they’d spent together.

It was no less than thirty seconds before Simon pulled him up again and starting jumping around, unable to contain his excitement any longer. Alec couldn’t help it either so he wasn’t about to blame him.

“It’s seriously amazing man, I’ve never heard so much amazing shit packed into one tiny CD, I felt like I was going to explode after I listened to it like 15 time over and over last night.” Simon declared and Alec laughed joyfully, ignoring the tears welling up in his eyes.

“Thank you...I can’t believe this is happening. In like less than half a year of being in New York I got this deal and now I have an album.”

“Actually,” Simon grinned, “you have two.”

Alec frowned and tilted his head to the side, wondering what the hell Simon was talking about.

“Okay hear me out,” he began, moving to a set of drawers to the left of the soundboard. He pulled out a little package that was wrapped in paper with pictures of grumpy cats on it and Alec rolled his eyes fondly.

Simon had taken to calling him grumpy cat over their sessions and unfortunately, the name had stuck. It wasn’t Alec’s fault that he didn’t warm up to strangers that easily. Of course except for the beautiful stranger on the bus. But that was beside the point right now.

Alec gently tore the paper away to reveal a plain CD case with two discs in it, both with a simple ‘A.G.L’ marked in Sharpie on the front. His heart beat sped up to an alarming rate because there was only meant to be _one_ disc, but here Alec was staring at _two._

He lifted his head to look back at Simon who was grinning again and just stared, hoping that would make Simon explain.

“I made you a demo.” He announced.

“You what?”

“Those other songs of yours, the ones that you used as warm ups, I recorded them. I know, I know, I should have told you and stuff but dude everything your write is like fucking Shakespeare or something and I figured you wouldn’t have a demo so I wanted to make one for you to use after you blow up when this movie comes out ‘cause bro you’re definitely going to blow up big time. It’s not much, just the four songs that you used and I think it’ll work great because it’s raw, you know? Like it’s just your voice and your uke and there’s not much editing I did. You were in the zone and it’s all natural so I hope I didn’t step out of line by doing this, but I hope you like it.”

Alec stared in wonder and disbelief at Simon, who was breathing a little heavily after his explanation, and then lunged forward to wrap his arms around him.

Alec wasn’t a big hugger. Only his family and friends he’s known for years have been on the receiving end of his hug but he couldn’t help it.

Simon _had_ become a friend, and a close one too. They bickered and bantered but it was all out of love and Alec’s heart filled with affection at what Simon had done for him.

“Thank you, thank you so much.” Alec breathed out and Simon hugged him harder, patting his back.

“You’re so welcome buddy.”

***

After listening through multiple songs with Simon and holding back almost five breakdowns at the fact that he had a professionally recorded demo and album, Alec left to go to his usual spot to busk.

He stayed for about two hours and gave his earnings to a homeless man that had been sitting by a tree, smiling and listening to his songs, and when he got on the usual bus, he was pumped for seeing the stranger again.

Of course, all good things must come to an end and this time, when the beautiful stranger entered the bus, he wasn’t alone.

A woman with very long brunette hair was practically draped over him, all in his face. She was wearing a red dress that was barely covering anything and her lips were a blood red, pulled into a devious smirk.

Alec didn’t need to look twice to figure out that they were a thing and he felt sick and foolish for getting so hung up on someone he knew he could never have, let alone even talk to.

The beautiful man was looking right at him with longing and sadness, not even sparing a glance at his companion but Alec was too busy looking out the window, unable to face him with the tears that were burning in his eyes.

He vaguely noticed that they took the two spare seats on the opposite side of the aisle to him and Alec averted his attention to his lap so he wouldn’t have to see him through the window’s reflection.

He heard the giggling from the girl and briefly saw from the corner of his eye how she kept touching him, his face and hands and once the bus stopped at the next stop, Alec had had enough.

He didn’t want to endure it.

The day had started out so fucking _good_ as well.

Alec abruptly stood from his seat and swung his ukulele using the strap so it rested on his back again. He picked up his skateboard and without a second glance back, walked right out the doors and skated off, not noticing the man getting up to go after him or picking up what dropped out of his uke bag when he swung it around...

His CD’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow for Part Two! Magnus' side of the Meet-Cute.
> 
> P.S - I've started up school work again so it's been a bit hectic and I wrote this while I was ill and wanted something fluffy. If you follow my other fics, I'll update Watch Over Your Mind soon. Sorry to keep you waiting on it.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus' point of view :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valentine is a bigoted asshole in this chapter so apologies in advance if it upsets anyone, it's not my intention. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER! PLEASE READ!  
> I debated whether or not to put song lyrics in this chapter since they're from my original work. This song means a lot to me and like Alec, I use writing music music as my outlet. It's not something I make profit over or post on YouTube and I was cautious because I didn't want someone else to claim them as their own. That said, I really think they fit in this chapter for Magnus so chose to put them in... so please, nobody steal them, thanks :D

Magnus rushed out after his Angel but he watched with the beginnings of a broken heart as the dark haired beauty skated away from him.

Why did this bullshit _have_ to happen now?

He stood at the closed doors, ignoring the glances from other passengers and walked solemnly back to his seat next to the bitch he was supposed to date.

It was only then that something caught his attention...a CD?

Right where the Angel sat, there was a CD case on the floor.

Magnus picked it up and frowned at the plainness of it. No cover, no colour, no writing or anything except a simple ‘A.G.L’ on both discs that were inside.

Over the past months, Magnus had noticed how his beautiful crush always carried his ukulele and looking down at the case in his hands; he had a dawning realisation that this contained the beautiful man’s music.

With a burning anger growing inside of him for the way this all played out, he put the CD in the inner pocket of his jacket and sat back down next to Camille who had the audacity to lean into his side and reach for his hand.

Magnus swatted it away and glared at her.

“What the fuck was that for?” she hissed and then eyed where his Angel had sat before turning back to Magnus with a malicious smirk. “Oh please, like that would have ever worked out. You need someone in the business, someone who can look the part of a rising actor’s girlfriend and who better than me? A rising actress. You’re in a relationship with me, _darling_ ,” Magnus felt his insides churn at her tone. She probably wanted to sound seductive with the endearment but Magnus couldn’t be more repulsed.

He hated her.

Magnus waited for the next stop, choosing to stay silent and not bait her. He walked out without even sparing a glance at her as soon as the doors opened but of course, she wouldn’t take the hint.

She rushed after him and spun him around and before he knew it, her vile lips were pressed against his.

Magnus pushed her off immediately and was thankful that no one seemed to be around them. He’d had enough of this stupid deal and though it had been barely two hours since it was made, he wanted out.

“You’re not in a relationship with me.” Magnus spat. “It’s fake. Our shitty manager put this whole facade together for a publicity stunt thinking that I needed to be seen in a relationship because I got this role today and he only chose you because you also got a role even though we both know that Aline deserved it. You only got it because you fuck your way to the top and your dad’s got money. I’ve never liked you Camille, you repulse me and I’m not doing this with you.”

“You can’t break up with me!” she sneered. “We made a deal. Valentine said you have to date me exclusively, remember? You can’t go around parading that you like to be fucked too Magnus, if you’re out, no one’s going to even give you a second glance. You _need_ me for your career; you’ll be nothing without me and Valentine.”

Magnus saw _red_.

“I don’t fucking need anything from you or him! You’re a psychotic bitch who spreads her legs for anyone as long as it’ll get her somewhere and he’s a humongous, bigoted dick along with his psycho son and I know you’ve fucked both of them to get where you are. I fucking quit, I don’t want to be represented by a shady, phobic business and I definitely don’t want to be in a relationship with you. I don’t want to be anywhere near you. I’m firing Valentine so this stupid, shitty deal is off.”

Magnus didn’t even give her time to reply as he bolted down the street far away from her. His thoughts were swirling and he felt sick but he knew what he had to do. He’d put it off for so long, wanting to make a name out of himself on his own terms and not use someone else’s name or money to get there but now that he’d landed this huge role, it made him feel a bit better for admitting that he needed Luke’s help.

***

“I did tell you kiddo,” Luke said softly and Magnus looked down to his lap, not wanting to see the disappointment in his eyes. “I’ve known Valentine for a long time, he’s Clary’s father after all and he’s always been a prick. Both him and his son.”

“He was the first person to offer me a managing team and I jumped at the chance because I didn’t want to use you to get any auditions. I wanted to do it myself.” Magnus explained with a small voice.

Luke sighed and moved to sit next to him, wrapping his arms around Magnus and embracing him. “It’s okay Magnus, I’ll sort it out. I’ll make sure you don’t lose your role; I know how hard you’ve worked for it. I’m so proud of you son.”

Magnus hugged him closer and breathed in heavily, feeling comforted by the smell of home.

“Thank you.”

Magnus sat in silence after that, lounging on the couch in Luke’s office as he made various calls to his contacts, searching for a new manager for Magnus.

From the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of bright red hair and a Star Wars t-shirt outside the door and he grinned, jumping to his feet and rushing to get out to them.

“Biscuit! And Sheldon!” He beamed and pulled them both into a big hug.

“Congratulations about your role!” they both said at the same time and Magnus smiled a little bashfully.

“We heard about what happened with Valentine,” Clary said with anger in her eyes and Magnus felt a little swirl of annoyance at the fact that Valentine was her biological father. He didn’t deserve Clary as his daughter.

“Yeah, sorry man.” Simon added, patting his shoulder. “But don’t worry, Luke’s got your back and it’ll all work out. And you don’t have to hide anymore.”

Magnus smiled at that, happy and free. “You’re right. I don’t.”

The beaming smiles he got from Clary and Simon were enough to know that it’ll turn out okay.

***

When he got home later that evening - after hours of trying to pry out a teaser from Luke and Simon for the new music that was being produced under their label for some movie being released soon - Magnus flopped down on his bed next to his cat, Joyo.

His birth parents adopted Joyo when Magnus told them that he wanted to become an actor. The name Joyo means ‘Victorious’ in Indonesian culture and they hoped that Magnus would be victorious too. Unfortunately, a few months after that, they both passed away and Magnus was sent to live with Luke and Jocelyn.

It was under horrible circumstances but he loved Luke, Jocelyn, Clary and even Sigourney with all his heart and he was more than grateful to have them. And Joyo has been with him this whole time even though he’s old and frail and Magnus dreads the day that he’ll move on but for the time being, he still likes to spoil his little boy.

Magnus gently stroked under his chin, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head. “I think I lost my Angel today Joyo. I lost my manager too but that’s okay, he was a dick anyway. Biscuit and Sasha are right; I don’t have to hide anymore. On the bright side, I got the role. You’re officially looking at Magic Mike.” He turned to lie on his back and as an afterthought, he added, “I can’t believe I’m going to be playing a stripper.”

Joyo meowed at this and butted his head against Magnus’ side only Magnus didn’t feel it. It was then that he remembered that he had stored the CD from his Angel there and he so he scurried for his laptop and entered the first disc, putting his earphones in and blocking out the wave of sadness that came with the gesture of it as he thought of the beauty.

He pressed play on the first track titled ‘Once Again’ and listened as the guitar started. It was a beautiful beginning. Magnus could tell that the song was a little on the sadder side by the chords being played. He pursued Dance and Drama and only slightly dabbled in Music so he didn’t know much. He sang a bit and played the guitar but nowhere near on a professional level. The one on the recording was clearly much more trained.

Before Magnus could even prepare himself, a soothing, melodious voice hummed in his ear and Magnus practically lost his shit.

No one should sound _that_ good while they were humming.

Then, the lyrics came in and Magnus worried at his bottom lip, taking in every word and the meaning behind it.

_My dear the world can be lonely, so don’t shut this out,_

_You’ll find you’ll reunite with, yourself someday, somehow,_

_Your mind will pull you to be strong, but your heart will pull you to be weak,_

_If you just let them in, you’ll see that it’s not a defeat,_

_My darling,_

Magnus’ heart started beating faster as the chorus came and he heard the piano in the background playing a counter melody that fit exceptionally well.

_Though it seems like your world is crashing down, you’re really just rising up from the ground,_

_It’s hard to believe you’ll be okay but deep down you know happiness comes your way,_

_Your heart is still kind and your soul still free, but the world is not what you expected it to be,_

_And if heartache and heartbreak has taught you nothing then my darling you’ll find yourself once again,_

_My darling you’ll find yourself once again,_

_My darling you’ll find yourself...once again,_

Then a violin started playing and what Magnus thought to be a flute. It was soothing and so meaningful that Magnus found he related to it more than any song in the past.

He listened on as the second verse came and the chorus repeated, with beautiful harmonies and Magnus was beyond impressed with the vocal range and this voice was just making his insides flutter.

If it was possible to fall in love with someone you’ve barely spoken to then Magnus knew this stranger would be it for him.

As the voice and instruments mellowed out till it was just the guitar again, Magnus found himself crying, tears furiously falling down his cheeks.

He didn’t even bother to wipe them away, just let them fall freely as he mulled over the lyrics, some standing out to him as if they were about himself.

_My dear you once were brave, but now you live in fear and shame,_

_You once had courage, but now you don’t even show it,_

_Just let yourself live, you can’t go on like this,_

And it was right. Magnus never used to hide his sexuality, he never used to tone down his clothing or eccentricities. It’s what made him _him_ and then Valentine came along and he went with it, abiding to his stupid rules and expectations and essentially hiding himself because maybe deep down he thought that the world would be less accepting if they knew the real him.

But that was no way to live.

If he wanted to act and dance, bring joy to people through entertainment and bring joy to himself doing what he loves, then he can’t do it half-heartedly. He has to be himself and not be scared to be open and honest.

So with some new found determination, Magnus wiped his tears away and set up his camera in his usual spot, settling himself on the pillows he’d placed there and letting Joyo curl into his lap.

He turned the camera on and began recording,

“So I have something I want to get off my chest today...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Alec's side of things tomorrow! See you then. <3
> 
> Also, the whole Magic Mike thing, I chose that film because I have an idea for a possible series with this so when this fic is finished, if you guys are into that idea then let me know :)


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

As the week passed, Alec found himself feeling more gloomy and grumpier than usual.

What was worse was the fact that he’d lost his CD. So somewhere out there, his confidential album was in the hands of someone else _and_ his demo was missing.

He’d debated on whether to call Simon and tell him what had happened and for the first four days he put it off, too scared of the repercussions. He knew what happened when you went against a contract and Alec was borderline terrified of the consequences.

Then, on the fifth day, he realised he just had to own up to it and accept the consequences. That’s what he’s always done as a child and now is no different.

Lucky for him, Simon and Luke were okay about it. Pissed, yes, but not so angry that Alec lost it. Simon said he’d get another demo posted to him but he’d wait till the official release of the films to give another to copy to Alec and Alec thought that was fair considering he’d lost it the first time around.

He just hoped that whoever had it wasn’t going to use it for their personal gain. It’s not like they could return it since the only identifying mark on it was his initials, so unless someone knew him by voice which would either be regular passers while he was busking or from his YouTube channel which didn’t exactly have a significant amount of followers, he was screwed.

Alec tried not to let it get to him, the release was in six months time which would pass by quickly and he was going back home this coming weekend so he’d see his family again which always brightened his mood.

And the other thing he tried so hard not to feel shitty over was the beautiful stranger, so when Friday came, he took a different bus route home so he didn’t have to see him again. Maybe Alec was being petty but he was hurting. And maybe he had no right to hurt, it’s not like either of them advanced towards each other, but he couldn’t help what he was feeling.

The next day, he flew back to L.A in the early hours of the morning. To his surprise, he was really going to miss New York. He loved the energy and atmosphere there and he loved the weather too, L.A was too hot for him.

He was greeted at the airport by his family and Max, Izzy and Jace practically sprinted towards him as soon as he was spotted.

Alec dropped his carry on to the ground and let go of his suitcase to wrap his arms around his siblings as soon as they pounced on him.

“Alec! Alec! Alec!” They all yelled in delight and Alec chuckled fondly, hugging them tightly as if he were leaving rather than arriving.

“I missed you guys,” said Alec and ruffled Max’ hair, pressed a kiss to Izzy’s forehead and slapped his palm against Jace’s before clicking his fingers as Jace did too, their little handshake that they’ve had since Jace was adopted when he was 10.

“Alec, it’s good to have you home sweetheart,” Maryse beamed as she walked over with Robert in tow. She pulled him in and kissed his cheek and then Robert hugged him, patting his back affectionately.

“We missed you, and we’re very proud of you.” He said and Alec smiled bashfully.

Ever since he realised he wanted to be a musician, he knew his parents could introduce him to some of their contacts who could easily find him a record label but he had refused. His parents were part of one of the most successful managing companies and so they could have helped his career along but Alec wanted to gain success on his own, not using his parent’s money or resources. Isabelle and Jace were the same, both declining their parent’s help. They decided that they’d pay for their parents’ management like everyone else if they were successful.

Izzy wanted to be a film producer, she had written so many stories growing up and they evolved into scripts for plays during high school. Not to mention, she was absolutely beautiful and confident in herself so she had started modelling too to pay for her studies.

On the other hand, Jace wanted to be an actor, and Alec knew he’d make a great one someday. He had the looks and the skill and Alec had been to many of the plays he had starred in, he even did the music for some while Izzy wrote them.

Max was still too young to know what he wanted to do but he enjoyed music like Alec. He’d told him he didn’t want a career in it at a young age but had asked Alec to teach him how to play the ukulele.

 All together, their dreams could be seen as farfetched and unrealistic but they were all determined to get there so Alec hoped they’d get their happy ending.

***

“I have some good news guys,” Jace suddenly declared with a grin, coming back into the room after going to take a call.

Izzy was sat on Alec’s bed flipping through a magazine and listening to his demo while Max sat on the ground, reading a Manga and listening too. Alec was unpacking his clothes but stopped as soon Jace came in, knowing that that grin only meant one thing.

He got a role.

“You know that film they’re making about the strippers?” he started and Alec grimaced but nodded nonetheless.

Max, however, wasn’t as good as hiding his distaste for it. “Please don’t tell me you’re going to be playing a stripper ‘cause I don’t wanna watch the movie then, even if you’re in it. I don’t need to see you getting naked.”

Jace scowled at him and threw one of Alec’s perfectly folded black t-shirts in his direction. “I’m not getting naked. Not fully anyway,” he shrugged. “But yeah, I sent my audition tape in and got a part! They cast the main dude today but won’t release his name and I’m playing one of the other strippers! It’s a small role, I mean I don’t dance that much but it’s still a big time movie!”

Izzy squealed and jumped up to hug him while Max and Alec awkwardly pat his back.

Alec was happy for him, he really was, but he’d rather not think about his brother getting almost naked and dancing _like that_. But still, he had to get used to it because if Jace was going to be an actor, he would be pulling out sex scenes left right and centre at some point and Alec can’t let that prevent him from seeing his brother’s films.

“I wanna know who the main guy is! I bet he’s so hot!” Izzy sighed dreamily and Max pushed her onto the bed.

“No drooling on my bed!” Alec grumbled.

***

The following week passed by and Alec spent most of his time either working in his parent’s office or writing more music and posting it on YouTube.

Ever since this whole debacle with Sparkles, his beautiful and glittery crush, Alec had an excess of emotions whirling around in him and writing was his outlet, so he poured it all out and wrote one song that he deemed worthy from the jumble in his brain.

His room was practically overflowing with scrunched up balls of paper with random lyrics and musical scores on that made no sense but he was happy of his end result. He spent one morning recording it and editing before posting the video and then he went to his parent’s office.

Once there, he greeted his mom and dad and started on some of the cleaning that he did. It may seem silly to some people, with his parents being so wealthy that they have him as a cleaner in their building, but Alec enjoyed it.

He’d put his earphones in and clean and it’d clear his mind to help him focus when he wrote music. It was either that or cook and there was only so much food you could make to feed a family of six, even if it included Jace who could eat four times the average human.

He just finished polishing the windows in his mother’s office, admiring the view of the Hollywood Hills in the distance, when the desk phone rang. His mom had gone to deal with a client so he walked over, wiped his hands on his rag and picked up the phone.

“Maryse Lightwood’s office,” he said.

“Alec?”

Alec frowned and then his eyes widened in realisation. “Mr Garroway?”

“Oh my God, you’re a _Lightwood_! How could I not think of Maryse and Robert when I saw your name?” Luke mused and Alec stayed silent, knowing that Luke’s words were more to himself than Alec. “Is your mom there?” he asked then and Alec shook his head before remembering it was a phone call.

“No, she’s just popped out to meet with someone. I can take a message for you if you like Mr Garroway,” Alec offered.

“Please Alec, call me Luke, and yeah. Could you tell her to call me back as soon as she can? My son, Magnus, just had a bit of a mess with his manager and I wanted to ask your parents if they could do it or recommend anyone.”

“Yeah,” Alec scribbled down a note on the paper pad by the phone. “I’ll tell her. I’m sure she’ll do it after everything you’ve done for me.”

“Thank you kiddo, I appreciate it. Valentine Morgenstern was a real piece of work and I want my son to have a trustworthy team behind him, I know your parents are great so thank you again.”

“I’ve heard about him,” Alec nodded. “Everyone says he’s a jerk.” Luke huffed out a laugh at that and made a noise of agreement. “I’ll pass the message on Mr Garro-Luke and my mom will get back to you as soon as she can.”

They said goodbye and hung up and Alec waited for his mother to get back to the office to tell her about the call.

***

The next day, Alec went with Jace to his set for the new film that began shooting a few days ago. He was quite excited if he said so himself. It wasn’t everyday you got to go to a set for a movie this huge and though Jace’s role might give Alec nightmares, he couldn’t deny the fact that it was a really big break for his brother.

Also, the whole concept of the movie wasn’t deterring either. After all, Alec wasn’t opposed to male strippers with hot abs and amazing dancing skills.

He’d danced when he was younger, with Isabelle and Jace. He wasn’t that good to begin with, but he trained a lot in terms of martial arts and he found that it helped with his balance so when he danced using skills from both, it turned out to be a lot easier. He didn’t have the flourish and grace like a professional dancer but he was quite the acrobat so his dancing was more like fun gymnastics, just less graceful and smooth.

Jace, however, had that smoothness and fluidity in his moves. He wasn’t the best dancer Alec had seen but he was talented and again, even if it gave Alec nightmares for months, he was glad his brother got a role where he could do both dancing and acting.

He was sat in Jace’s trailer for the day, munching on an apple - a Granny Smith because all others suck - when Jace came in with his hair all coiffed and some glittery stuff on his body to make it look like it was sparkling.

Alec swallowed when it made him think of his crush but managed to hide his flustered state well.

“You look fancy,” Alec smiled and Jace winked at him.

“I know right. Anyway, we’re done for today,” at Alec’s frown, Jace elaborated. “The main dude can’t make it for another couple of days, some stuff to do with his managers. Bummer really, I wanted to meet him. They haven’t told us his name yet because he doesn’t have a manager so I can’t even like look him up or something, but they said he’s upcoming just like the majority of the cast.”

Alec nodded, processing the information and in the back of his mind wondered if Luke’s son was the one playing the main guy. It’s not like Jace would know though so he kept it to himself and helped Jace pack up his stuff so they could go home.

When they got home, Izzy was on him in an instant, dragging him to her room. He went willingly but still whined.

“Izzy, I’ve spent the whole day with Jace whereas you’ve been home dawdling...can I have some time to shower, change and eat dinner before you show me whatever it is that you want to show me?”

“I think you’re gonna want to see this big brother,” she said simply and Alec flopped down on her bed, too tired to pretend to be interested. “You lost your CD that day you saw Sparkles on the bus with the other girl, right?”

Alec groaned and pushed his face further into her duvet that smelled like Jasmine, it was a very comforting smell in times of stress and stopped him from snapping at her for bringing up his crush.

“I’ll take that as a yes...and, you’d share your earphones with him on the journey so he could listen to your music, right?”

“Izzy,” Alec sighed. “Please, I don’t need to relive all of this.”

“Yes you do, you might thank me later.”

She turned to her desk and flipped her laptop open, clicking a few buttons before brining it over to Alec. When he saw the screen, he froze.

It was him.

Holy shit. It was _him._

Before Alec could say anything, Izzy pressed play.

“So I have something I want to get off my chest today. When I was younger, I was a very open person, I didn’t hide things about myself because they made me who I am, and why should you hide part of yourself?” he sighed and stroked the old looking cat in his lap. “When I started out, I hired a manager, the same one that I fired today after I got a role. I don’t know why I did it, maybe part of me was scared that he was right, but I hid the fact that I’m bisexual from all of you and I didn’t want to hide anymore. Just today, he suggested I start a relationship with someone of the opposite sex who I didn’t even like, she’s a horrible person and I won’t name her or him for obvious reasons but that doesn’t stop me from not liking them. Anyway, I broke it off like two hours after it started and I thought I’d made a mistake because I just got a role, which I can’t tell you about yet, but it’s pretty huge and I didn’t really know what was gonna happen to me.”He sighed again and a small smile appeared on his face, one that made Alec’s insides flutter and his heart sing in his chest.

“Every Friday, I used to take this specific bus route home,” Alec’s breath hitched in his throat at that. “There was this adorable cutie who I’d sit next to. It was by pure chance the first time and he ended up practically word vomiting but I couldn’t have found it more endearing. From that day, every week I’d sit next to him and he’d be listening to music, and I don’t know why he let it happen but I’d take one of the ear buds out and listen too. He has an amazing taste and I found genres that I didn’t even know I’d like while listening to whatever he played. We never spoke, I don’t even know his name and I hate myself for not asking.”

Alec felt his eyes water and he saw that his sparkly crush had tears in his eyes too. In fact, it looked like he’d already been crying. Alec hated that look on him.

“Anyway, today, I walked onto the bus with the girl that my manager wanted me to date and he obviously got the wrong idea, not that I blame him. He ran out at the next stop, well skated away on his skateboard which was really fucking hot, but that’s not the point. He dropped a CD... he always carries a ukulele, strapped around him so I guessed he was a musician, and the whole CD thing just confirmed it. There’s nothing that tells me what it’s about though, just what I presume are his initials on both disks and I’m sorry, if you’re watching this, but I listened to one of them just now. Not every song but the first one on the first disk and it made me cry, hence my current state.”

Alec’s tears were flowing now and he couldn’t stop them even if he tried. His crush had his demo and the music for the film.

“I’ve never been that...that affected by just a song before. I’m not gonna sing it or anything because it’s his music, not mine, but if you’re watching. I want to thank you. The song really spoke to me, it made me realise that yeah, I was in fact hiding and that even if I’m scared about what it’ll mean for my career or anything like that, I can’t let it force me to keep that part of me hidden. And deep down, I know that it’ll be okay because I still have people that care about me who’ll be there every step of the way. You gave me the strength to record this video, to come out publicly and I don’t even know your name,” he laughed a little sadly at that and turned to look right at the camera, addressing his fans. “Just as he was my strength, I want to be yours. So if you’re worried about coming out to your friends and family, if you’re worried about what they’ll think of you, remember that there will always be people who will still love you, who will support you. And don’t live your whole life in fear of what might happen because you owe it to yourself to _be_ yourself, to be accepted for the amazing and wonderful person that you truly are.”

“This was not exactly my usual type of video but I’m glad I made it and I hope that it gives someone the strength that my crush gave to me. Also, my beautiful, handsome Angel, if you’re watching, which you’re probably not but _if_ you are, please get in contact with me by commenting or on any other social media. I’d love to return your music to you and thank you in person. So A.G.L, if you’re out there, come find me.”  He blew a kiss and the screen cut to black.

Alec just stared at the blank screen, even as Izzy wiped his tears away and kissed his cheek.

“Your music helped him come out, Alec.” She said softly and Alec nodded, because that’s exactly what just happened.  “The video was posted the same day you saw him with that girl. She’s not his girlfriend.” Alec nodded again and asked a question that he had a feeling he already knew the answer to.

“What’s his name?”

“Magnus Bane.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you for the final chapter tomorrow! :D


	4. Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little fic and thank you for following! :D
> 
> P.S - I don't really watch YouTubers so I'm not sure what the comment response is like for them. I just sort of winged it in this chapter after reading a few different comments on random YouTuber's videos so please let me know if it's excessively "fangirly" and I'll try and tone it down.

Magnus and Clary sat in the back seats of the car that would drive them to Luke’s apartment in L.A.

He would be filming here for the next few months and Clary said she’d fly back and forth to keep him company.

Ever since he posted that video, he’s been so addicted to checking comments and social media just to see if anyone knew who his mystery man was. So far, there was nothing and Magnus got gloomier by the day.

He should be excited, thrilled even. This was his first ever big break and yet here he was moping like his heart was broken.

But that was it.

It felt like it was.

There was just something about his hazel eyed Angel that made Magnus believe he could be someone really special which was quite frankly ridiculous considering they barely spoke to each other. But Magnus had listened to every single song on the two discs and he felt like he knew him. The music felt like a road map to this beautiful person even though most of it was sung _to_ someone else rather than about himself.

He scrolled through the comments on the video which had now reached almost 3 million views.

**magnusbabe**

I’m so proud and happy about this vid and omg we need to find this cutie of yours A.G.L  _#findAGL_

**ellabanexo**

FUCK YES this is adorable guys he just confessed his love for this musician who rides a freakin skateboard and plays the ukulele omg my baby has found his love. Preach to + **magnusbabe** _#findAGL_

**CatarinaLoss**

So, so proud of you Magnus! And congrats on your new role! Can’t wait to hear about it! <3

**TMIfan**

I wanna meet him so bad and we gotta find this uke playing skateboard riding crush! _#findAGL_

**BenjiBeast**

wait ur bi? I aint watching your vids anymore this shit is gross

**ellabanexo**

+ **BenjiBeast** you’re gross for being a biphobic prick. I’d like to see you come out from hiding behind your shitty username and computer screen to do something this courageous. And don’t comment if you don’t like it, no one’s forcing you to watch you asshole. Magnus deserves better than shitty bigots like you.

**Bellaamore**

I came out to my parents after watching this video and told them about my girlfriend, they told me they were proud of me and loved me no matter what. Thank you for being brave enough to help others. I hope you find your Angel! _#findAGL_

**+7192 more**

Magnus knew he’d get hate. Not everyone is accepting about anyone who isn’t straight and it’s sad to know that people are so prejudiced but knowing that he helped someone come out bought the first genuine smile to his face in a while.

He’d take a hundred hate comments if it meant one person would find their courage through him to come out and on top of that be accepted.

Magnus checked twitter too and noticed that _#findAGL_ was trending but still no word about who it could be.

He was growing impatient and panicking at the possibility of never finding him again. After that day with Camille, Magnus hadn’t seen him. Not even on the bus the next Friday and it hurt to think that his Angel was actively avoiding him.

Then again, he didn’t blame him because Magnus would be hurt too if someone was all over him like Camille was.

“It’ll be okay, Magnus,” Clary said softly, jarring him from his downward spiral of thoughts. “I know we’ll find him.”

“I hope so biscuit, I really hope so.”

***

The next day, Magnus thought about vlogging since it was his first day in L.A but decided against it since he was meeting with Luke’s old friends that were well known managers.

It would be a pretty boring day anyway.

He avoided checking his phone, knowing there’d be no update on his lovelife and so got ready listening to the Angel’s songs again before leaving to go to Lightwood Agency to meet Maryse and Robert Lightwood.

Luke told him that they weren’t in any way going to degrade him for his sexuality and that they’d treat him like any other person, check his portfolio and previous management and decide whether they’d take him or not.

Magnus didn’t think he’d be this nervous but his palms were sweating and he was tapping his leg relentlessly throughout the whole drive.

He walked into the fairly large building straight to the reception. Surprisingly, he already knew who Magnus was.

“Ah, Mr. Bane, I’m Raj, pleasure to meet you.” He smiled and extended his hand which Magnus shook.

“Please call me Magnus,” Magnus smiled back and followed as Raj waved him to the elevator.

“Mrs Lightwood is waiting for you in her office on the seventh floor so you can make your way up, would you like anything to drink? Tea? Coffee?”

Magnus felt a little bit on edge at the kindness he was being welcomed with. It was never like this with Valentine and it only made him realise how shitty that place really was.

“Tea would be lovely, thank you Raj.” Magnus said and stepped into the elevator, pressing the button for the required floor.

“No problem, Magnus. I’ll bring that up for you.”

Magnus saw one more warm smile from the man as the doors shut and he sighed, leaning on the back wall.

This was very, _very_ different to what he was used to.

***

Magnus had never felt so stupid to have been nervous before. Maryse and Robert were some of the kindest, most welcoming people he’d ever had the pleasure to meet. No wonder why they were old friends of Luke and Jocelyn.

They’d taken to his portfolio and asked him questions about his previous work and upcoming work. As it turns out, their son was going to be starring in the film too.

It didn’t take Magnus long to realise that they had already decided to manage him before meeting him. Apparently, they had done a little internet searching and found his coming out video. They knew how much of an ass Valentine was and more importantly, they were proud of him for what he did.

It was nice to receive that praise from them even though he hardly knew them.

By the end of the meeting, Magnus had signed a contract and he was officially under their management. Though it was a little rushed, he knew Maryse and Robert could be trusted and that his career was in good hands.

He went to shake their hands again but they pulled him into a hug instead.

“No more of that formal stuff, you’re part of our family that we have here now.” Maryse smiled and patted his cheek.

Maybe it was like motherly instinct or something that made her do it but it felt nice nonetheless.

“Would you like to come over for dinner today? You can meet Jace, my son, so that you’ll have a friend when you go to set tomorrow.”

Magnus nodded before he even processed the question. “Yes, thank you. That would be lovely.”

“In fact,” Robert chimed in and Magnus turned to look at him. “Are you busy now?”

Magnus checked his watch. It had just gone noon. Clary was visiting a gallery for some inspiration and picking up new art supplies so she wouldn’t be back till later. He shook his head and Robert smiled at him.

“Our other son, Alec, will be leaving for lunch soon. He’s around your age, I can ask him to give you some company, maybe show you around the city?”

Magnus contemplated it for a moment. He didn’t have much to lose.

“Yes please, thank you.”

***

After watching that video of Magnus’, Alec spent the next couple of days watching every single one he could find of him. He even watched a TV show that Magnus starred in. It was possible that Alec was borderline stalking him, but he couldn’t help himself.

In his YouTube videos, Magnus was smart, witty and funny. Alec watched his vlogs, challenges and even fashion and advice videos. He never did that sort of thing. His only subscriptions were fellow musicians so Magnus was a whole other level, but Alec loved every bit of it.

And boy could Magnus dance.

Alec was ashamed to admit how many times he’d be staring wide eyes and mouth agape at the screen, watching Magnus move like he had no bones in his body. His fluidity was incredible and every move was graceful and almost feline.

Alec watched his videos with his cat, Joyo, who was extremely old and frail but still adorable and cute. Magnus clearly loved him dearly and it only made Alec’s heart swell even more.

Maybe that’s why he didn’t reach out to him.

He saw the comments and tweets. He saw how many people wanted them together even though they didn’t know Alec’s name.

But Alec was too scared. He didn’t want to shatter the illusion. They had this perfect idea about each other. Magnus called Alec his Angel and spoke about him with so much sincerity and dare Alec say love. And Alec equally was enamoured by Magnus.

So what if when they met and get to actually know the other, that is all shattered and they turn out to hate each other?

Alec didn’t want to lose that quite so soon.

So he buried himself in his music, going to set with Jace, helping Max with his homework and working at his parent’s office.

His mind even brushed off the fact that his mom and dad might end up being Magnus’ managers and that Magnus was most probably on the cast of Magic Mike.

So when his parents asked him to take a new client out for lunch and show off the city, he didn’t even think that it was Magnus.

He slipped out of his overalls, pulled on his leather jacket and walked down to the lobby where they said he’d be waiting.

Alec saw Raj, the receptionist, first.

“Hey Alec,” Raj smiled and Alec smiled back. Izzy said that he had a crush on Alec but Alec disagreed. Raj was just a friendly. “Heading out for lunch?”

“Yeah, mom and dad got a newbie so showing them around a bit,” Alec answered and missed how the smile dimmed on Raj’s face. “See you around!” he waved over his shoulder and walked to the seats around the corner.

He spotted someone with their back to him, only seeing the dark plum coat and spiked up hair with golden tips.

Alec walked over to him while texting Izzy to say he’d be home later, not noticing how the guy got up when he heard footsteps and froze as soon as he saw him.

“Oh my God.”

Alec paused, phone held firmly in his hand.

He knew that voice.

Magnus took slow, tentative steps towards him and Alec finally managed to lift his head up from his phone to meet his gaze.

His eyes were as beautiful as Alec remembered them, a startling green with flecks of gold, rimmed in black kohl and gold glitter that only accentuated their rarity and beauty even more.

He was honestly so beautiful. Alec wouldn’t be surprised if he turned out to be a God or something.

“Hi,” Magnus whispered, now only inches away from him.

“Hey,” Alec replied, throat suddenly dry making his voice lower than he intended.

“I’ve been looking for you, you know? You dropped something last time I saw you.” said Magnus and Alec gulped, averting his eyes guiltily.

He then felt a soft, warm hand along with the cool metal of rings on his cheek as Magnus turned Alec’s head back to face him.

“I’m sorry,” Alec breathed out and Magnus frowned.

“Why Angel?” Alec’s heart did a little stutter at hearing that word directly addressing him. He would be lying if he said he didn’t like it.

“I saw your video...the one that you posted that-that day.”

“You did?” Magnus raised his eyebrows and Alec nodded, taking his lower lip between his teeth as a force of nervous habit. Magnus’ hand was still warm on his cheek and he used his thumb to release Alec’s lower lip, brushing over it gently. Alec gasped at the sensation and stared with wide eyes at Magnus. “Why didn’t you reach out?” he whispered.

Alec licked his dry lips and noticed how Magnus’ eyes followed the movement. “I was-uh...worried, that it-that we might-that it might not work if you know...we um, met. And I didn’t want that to happen.”

Magnus sucked in a sharp breath and Alec feared he might have already messed it up but Magnus only looked at him with fondness.

“I was worried too, you know? That I might not be accepted if I’m out, but you gave me courage to do it. Your music gave me courage. And look where that got me...in L.A, at your parent’s agency after I’ve spent weeks thinking about you and whether I’d get to see you again. Neither of us know the future, darling, but if you feel what I feel, which I hope you do, then I think we owe it to ourselves to find out.”

Alec thought over it for a moment. What did he have to lose? This perfect fantasy of an almost stranger he’d made in his head turning out horribly. But what did he have to gain? Getting to know this stranger, who would most probably be perfect, and who Alec had a feeling could be someone incredibly special to him.

He wanted a shot at that perfect fantasy.

So he made up his mind and blurted out the first thing that came to his head.

“Alexander,”

_Way to go Alec._

“What?” Magnus asked, brows furrowed.

“It’s my name...well everybody calls me Alec so...”

Magnus smiled then. Completely open and happy.

“Well, Alexander,” Alec shivered at the way Magnus practically purred his name. “Would you like to go out on a date with me...right now?”

Alec’s smile came as easy as breathing.

“Yeah.”

 

**6 months later...**

Magnus turned the button to start recording and sat down on the little pillows nest he and Alec had made in Alec’s bedroom.

Alec instantly wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. Magnus told him that he had a rule that he’d hardly ever edited things out in his videos. He felt they were more real that way and would only break the rule if it was something that would get copyrighted or was private, and so Alec had to be on his best behaviour because every single one of Magnus’ now 8 million subscribers would most likely see their every move.

Not that he cared.

The whole world could know that he was in love with Magnus Bane. He’d shout it from every roof top simply because it was true.

“Stop staring at me like that,” Magnus scoffed and hit his chest playfully.

“Can’t help it,” Alec muttered under his breath and Magnus beamed at him before kissing his cheek. Alec blushed but smiled anyway.

“Right,” Magnus clapped his hands together and turned back to face the camera. “So, you all know Alexander here, and this video is definitely long overdue, but welcome to...” Magnus paused and looked at Alec expectantly.

Alec frowned. “What?”

“Oh my God,” Magnus groaned and dropped his head in his hands. “We talked about this right before I pressed record.”

“Did we?”

“We did!” Magnus exasperated and got up. “I can’t do this! I can’t-”

“No! Wait!”Alec reached out and grabbed his hand before he could rush away. “Wait baby, come back.” He tugged on Magnus’ hand a little and Magnus fell - gracefully of course - onto Alec’s lap. “I was just messing with you.”

Magnus scoffed and hit his chest again. “You little minx. I don’t know why I put up with you.”

“Because,” Alec began, turning as much as he could with Magnus in his lap and reaching behind himself, fumbling under a pillow there. “I went all out for this.” He pulled out a little pastel blue and gold party hat that he’d stashed and secured it around his head, letting the elastic sit under his chin. He debated getting Magnus one but then decided against it, knowing it’d look silly if Magnus’ hair was spiked up like it usually was for his videos. Instead, he handed Magnus a party horn that matched his hat and gave him his best dazzling smile.

Magnus beamed at him and placed a hand on his cheek, running his thumb along his cheekbone tenderly. “You’re adorable, you know that?” Alec shrugged but there was a bashful smile on his face too. Magnus pressed a little kiss on his nose. “Ready?” Alec nodded and they both turned back to the camera.

“Welcome to...” Magnus began, party horn at the ready while Alec held his little glitter and confetti popper in the air above them as they both spoke at the same time,

“The Boyfriend Tag!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo Happy Malec :D
> 
> Any thoughts on a sequel/series? I was thinking maybe different YouTuber style videos like the Boyfriend Tag that's sort of introduced at the end of the chapter and maybe a look into their Celebrity lifestyle a couple of years into the future? Let me know what you think. :D
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
